One Minute Brawl 55:Ty VS Sephiroth
Welcome to 1 Minute Brawl! Today, we look at the sword. Easily the most common and iconic weapon of all time. These 2 are pure masters of their blades. Ty, the General of the Generals. and Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel. Which of these 2 dangerous swordsmen will overtake the other first? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location: Northern Cave Time:Noon Ty was wandering and ended up in the world of FF7. He stumbled into the Northern Crater and entered the cave. Then Ty reached the end of the cave and saw Sephiroth. "What is Cloud doing"? asked Sephiroth. "Beats me". said Ty. Then Sephiroth grabs his sword's handle and says "By the way, you". Then Sephiroth draws his sword and says "Who are you"? Ty draws his blade and says "Wouldn't you like to know". Sephiroth grunts and says "That's an interesting sword you're carrying". Then Ty said "This is my masterpiece, Ragnarok". Then Sephiroth stood more straight and said "Then I suppose you're it's chosen hero"? Ty points Ragnarok at Sephiroth and says "So what if I am"? "I wonder if it won't change it's mind". "Once I defeat you". said Sephiroth. ALRIGHT! LETS ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! Ty slashed Sephiroth and knocked him back. Sephiroth teleported back and slashed Ty back as well. Ty threw his sword and Sephiroth dodged and slashed him back again. Ty pulled out his spear and whacked Sephiroth across the chest and then kicked him underground. Ty walked over and picked up his sword while Sephiroth jumped back out. Ty pulled out his bow and used Falcon Arrow to blast Sephiroth's sword out of his hand. Then Ty kicked Sephiroth into the air and grabbed Sephiroth's sword. Ty leapt into the air with his sword in one hand and Sephiroth's in the other. He slashed Sephiroth back and forth across the whole cave. Then he impaled Sephiroth with his own sword and punched him in the face. Then Ty leapt and landed on Sephiroth and blasted a full clip of his rifle into Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth used a fireball to blast Ty into the air and followed after him with his sword. Ty blocked the slash and sliced Sephiroth clean in half. Sephiroth became Bizarro Sephiroth and slammed his giant fist down on Ty. But Ty held it up and turned super. "I guess you aren't done yet". said Ty. Then Ty flew up and punched Sephiroth in the face. Sephiroth stumbled back and Ty used his axe to open a rift that blasted Sephiroth with otherworldy energy. Then Ty pulled out his scythe and used the Demonic Chariot to slash right through Bizarro Sephiroth. Then the top of the cave exploded as the Super Nova came closer. Then Safer Sephiroth decended from the heavens. Ty jumped up to slash Sephiroth, but was blocked and blasted down to the ground. Ty got back up and started holding his head. "Uh... it's time... I've had enough of this asshole". Then Ty's fur turned black and he flew up and slashed on of Sephiroth's 6 feet off. Then he sliced off 3 more and then one of the 4 arms. Ty began teleporting and slashing. When Ty stopped, only 2 feet and the one angel wing were left. The super nova was dangerously close. The super nova began to crack the planet. Ty left dark form and said "If I die, I'll die as a warrior on the battlefield". Then Ty turned hyper and said "This is your Day of Reckoning asshole". Sephiroth began blasting meteors down along with the super nova. Ty flew up and was slicing throught the meteors and then he sliced the super nova AND Sephiroth in half. As the explosion was destroying the planet, Ty jumped in it's way and took the full force of the super nova. "IF THIS IS THE END, SO BE IT"! yelled Ty as the bright light enveloped the entire world. KO! Reasoning: Ty in base form could already kill Sephiroth and possibly Bizzaro Sephiroth. In super form, he would be able to kill Bizzaro and possibly Safer Sephiroth. Once Ty went dark, he was able to kill Safer Sephiroth and almost overpower the super nova. When Ty finally reached hyper, the super nova was almost useless. He sliced right through it and Safer Sephiroth. Ty's power is just too much higher and it doubles each transformation while Sephiroth's transformations are only a times 1.5 each time. Base Ty is 1. Base Sephiroth is 1. Super Ty is 2. Bizzaro Sephiroth is 2.5 Dark Ty is 4. Safer Sephiroth is 4. Hyper Ty is 8. That is why Ty beat Sephiroth at the end. His strength is higher, as well as his durability. Ty has MUCH MORE experience and has more strategy than Sephiroth could ever hope to reach. Not to mention that Ty isn't an idiot. He's quite smart depending on what the area of study is. Ty has SO MANY FRICKEN SKILLS! He easily overpowered Sephiroth in skill and strength. Sephiroth may be able to teleport, but Ty can also teleport. Making them equal in speed while in base form. Sephiroth losses his mobility in his stronger forms and Ty gains more speed. Sephiroth is the One Winged Angel. But now he's the Half-Winged Angel. The Winner Is: Ty NEXT TIME Coming up next... We have... BOWSER VS DONKEY KONG WHICH OF THESE 2 BEHEMOTHS WILL WIN!?!?!? Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights